One Last Adventure
by Stinkfly3
Summary: The fairy tale of Amy Pond and Rory Williams didn't end in New York. It just couldn't. Because all fairy tales end in happily ever after. Reincarnated as a familiar bass guitarist and her rocker best friend, the Girl and Boy Who Waited will find each other again and complete their fairy tale together. Time to call the Doctor for one last adventure.
1. Summoning the Raggedy Man

When Corey Riffin met Laney Penn, he started to experience crazy nightmares. But no matter how hard he tried, the nightmares kept on coming. They were about things that didn't make sense. So far he dreamt about fish vampires, dual dreamworlds, lizard people, flying fish, creatures that alter a person's short-term memory, a siren nurse, psychic illusions, noseless clones, monks with no heads, a shape-shifting robot cop, zombie dolls, a white room with two time zones, a imprison that looked like a hotel, deadly R2-D2 lookalikes, dinosaurs in outer space, a cyborg in a western town, black cubes falling from the sky, and stone angels in New York City.

Every morning, Corey woke up in a cold sweat, wondering why the nightmares always felt real. When he was awake, certain things made him feel like he was experiencing Deja Vu, yet he knew he never experienced them before. It wasn't until he had one last nightmare that he figured out what was going on.

* * *

_Corey was some kind of cyborg in this nightmare. He looked like a normal male adult, but he could convert his hand into a blaster. And at the moment, he just blasted an R2-D2 lookalike. With the robot complaining about not being able to see, he spotted a beautiful woman. "Amy!" he cried out. Wait... How could he know her name?_

_The woman saw Corey. "Rory!" she exclaimed, running over to him, even thought that wasn't his name._

_Upon closer inspection, Corey could have sworn this woman looked familiar. She had beautiful red hair and dark green eyes. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. It just happened."_

_"Oh, shut up," the woman said, then she pulled Corey in for a kiss. He didn't know who this woman was, but he subconsciously kissed back._

* * *

Corey woke up in alarm. He felt new memories appearing in his head, ones that were based on his nightmares. Everything he dreamt about actually happened to him! But why did he have them in the first place?

The preteen boy glanced at a picture on his nightstand. It was of him and Laney during the wedding gig. He immediately thought about the woman with beautiful hair from his dream. She looked so much like Laney, even sharing the exact same facial features. Then there were those names: Rory and Amy. They rhymed with his and Laney's names.

That could only mean one thing...

* * *

Wearing nothing but a white t-shirt, blue shorts, and his usual black and white sneakers, Corey ran over to Laney's house and started throwing stones at her window. "Laney!" he exclaimed. "I remember everything!"

The bedroom lights came on, then the blue-haired boy heard footsteps from inside the house. A few minutes later, the door opened, revealing Laney in her lilac nightgown and matching rabbit slippers. Her hair was full of fluffy curls and her face was free of makeup. "Core, what are you talking about?" she asked.

Corey happily ran over to Laney and pulled her in for a loving hug. "Our past lives," he explained. "Don't you remember?"

Confused, Laney pulled herself away from Corey. "No," she answered. "Should I?"

"But Lanes, you spent more time with the Doctor," Corey explained. "You even made me dress up as him when we were kids."

"I don't remember that," Laney said. "And what doctor are you talking about?"

Corey groaned. "We used to play The Raggedy Doctor," he clarified. "It was your favorite game. Can't you remember that?"

Laney thought about this for a while. Somehow that phrase seemed familiar, like maybe it was from one of her crazy dreams. "Raggedy...doctor?" she asked.

Corey smiled. "Yeah," he answered. "Remember all the times you made me dress up as him?"

"I-I..." Laney stammered, her head starting to hurt. She looked at Corey. "Corey...?" she whispered.

Corey's smile grew bigger. "Maybe this could help," he said. Then the preteen boy gave Laney a quick kiss on the lips.

That did it for Laney. She suddenly remembered her previous lives. But more importantly, she remembered who Corey Riffin used to be: her husband. "I remember," the red-haired girl said. "You're Rory Williams, and I married you."

Corey pulled Laney in for a hug, tears coming from their eyes. "And you're Amy Pond," he said. "My wife."

A few minutes later, the reunited lovers pulled away. "Should we tell the Doctor?" Laney asked.

"Actually, I have a better idea," Corey answered. He held Laney's hands. "We should have one last adventure with him."

"Really?" Laney asked.

"What happened in Manhattan didn't feel like a proper last adventure," Corey explained. "He must have felt devastated when we vanished. I think it's time we let him know we turned out fine. So what do you say, Ames? One last adventure?"

Laney just smiled. "Alright Rore," she answered. "One last adventure with the raggedy man."

* * *

Some time later, Corey and Laney rode a tractor through the town cornfield. "Are you sure you remember the directions?" Corey asked.

"I think so," Laney answered. "It's been years since we did this. Now make a sharp left, then turn right."

A half hour later, Corey was finished with the work. And sure enough, just like the first time, a police call box appeared. The door opened and a familiar man emerged. "Hello?" he called out. "Who wrote my name in an Oregon crop field?"

Corey and Laney got off the tractor and ran towards their friend. "Doctor!" Laney exclaimed. "It's us!"

The Doctor looked at the two preteens. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Don't you recognize us?" Corey asked. "We're Rory and Amy."

"No, you can't," the Doctor said almost instantly, a bitter expression on his face. "You two are _not_ the Ponds! It's impossible!"

"You have to believe us," Laney insisted. "Whatever that Weeping Angel did, we were reincarnated into two different lives." But the Doctor went back in the call box.

"Any ideas?" Corey asked.

"Just one," Laney answered. She stepped forward and spoke words she knew who friend would understand. "Fishsticks and pudding."

The Doctor opened the call box door. "What did you say?" he asked.

"The American term for 'fish-fingers and custard'," Laney explained. "It's what you ate when we first met."

"So now do you believe us?" Corey asked.

A few seconds later, the Doctor smiled. "Amelia?" he asked.

"It's Laney now," the red-haired girl clarified. "And Rory goes by the name Corey in this life."

"That's okay, the names sound the same," the Doctor said. "Now come on in. We have a lot to catch up on."

And with that, Corey and Laney held hands as the entered the call box, ready to begin their final adventure.


	2. Welcome to the Tardis

**A/N: ttobba95 agreed to help me with the Doctor's lines for this fanfic, since I'm better with Corey and Laney's lines.**

* * *

"Welcome to the Tardis!" the Doctor said once Corey and Laney were inside. "I'm sure you remember the old girl!"

"Whoa..." Corey commented. Laney was in awe. The Tardis felt familiar to them, yet it was strange to be seeing it with new, younger eyes.

"You okay?" the Doctor said, seeing the expressions on the kids' faces.

Corey spoke up again. "Yeah, I'm alright. It's just... Everything looks different," he said, noticing how the control room looked different from his and Laney's dreams.

"What? You don't like it?" the Doctor asked.

"No, it's cool," Corey answered "Someone's obviously been redecorating."

"So Doctor, any plans for our real final adventure?" Laney asked.

"Hmmm..." the Doctor pondered. "I'll come up with something. I've got a few ideas. In the meantime, why don't you have a look around? Hopefully the Tardis kept your room."

"And the bunk beds?" Laney smirked.

The Doctor blushed lightly for a second before replying. "Come on! It's a bed with a ladder! How is that not cool?"

The redhead chuckled. "Same reason your bowtie isn't. It's old and waaaayyyy out of fashion!"

"Oh..." The Doctor made a face. "Amelia Pond. Amy..." he smiled "Never change. Never change a bit!" he said before the two children headed up the stairs and into the Tardis corridors.

"And Laney?" the Doctor called after them. "Bowties are cool! Just thought I'd let you know!"

* * *

When Corey and Laney arrived in their room, they noticed how very little had changed. Even the bunkbeds were still there. But the biggest surprise was in the room's closet.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Laney said, holding up a short skirt. "I haven't worn this stuff in years!"

"There's no way the Doctor set this up," Corey said.

As if on cue, the computer monitor came on, replaying various clips of every single one of Rory and Amy's adventures. One could say it was the Tardis' way of saying: 'I remember your previous lives.'

"I can't believe this," Laney said. "The Tardis actually recognizes us."

"Maybe we're the only ones it actually likes," Corey guessed.

* * *

While Corey and Laney were getting dressed, the Doctor was left on his own in the Tardis console room. He fiddled around with some buttons and switches, both to keep the Tardis in flight and to prevent boredom, when a thought entered his head. "What happened to the Ponds?" he found himself pondering. He had never considered the possibility of human resurrection. He had seen his inhuman enemies resurrect themselves from death many times, but very rarely did his companions actually come back to him.

The Doctor pulled round a small screen and brought up the Tardis occupant records for Amy Pond and Rory Williams. He saw their first adventures, their good and bad times, up to Manhattan where the Weeping Angel sent them both back in time. After that, the screen suddenly became jumbled with static and the Doctor thought it had malfunctioned, but it hadn't. The recollection of the lives of the Ponds continued, though now showing Amy as a small redhead girl in a boy's green and black t-shirt and Rory as a blue-haired guitarist with a beanie on. He saw the lives these children lead as members of an amateur band as he viewed their timeline. The adventures of the reincarnated Ponds included a wedding performance, a beauty pageant, a frozen timeline ruled by something similar to the Cyberiad, and entering dreams. He then managed to see ahead up until Corey and Laney managed to 'call' him. The Tardis then showed him one final scene. What was in store for their future. "Oh... Oh dear..." the Doctor uttered, his green eyes widening as he ran a hand through his long, floppy locks.*

At that moment, Corey and Laney showed up, already dressed. Corey wore a blue and red striped t-shirt, a light blue buttoned-up shirt, a denim vest, blue jeans, me black boots. Laney wore a red jumper, a dark orange jacket, dark brown shorts, black leggings, and pale orange decorative boots. Her hair was brushed straight and she wore a maroon barrette to keep the red locks out of her face.

"What's wrong?" Corey asked.

Startled, the Doctor pushed the screen away and trusted the Tardis to close its records. "Nothing!" he lied. "Just...checking up on you." As he spoke, he noticed what Corey and Laney had now decided to change into. He couldn't resist the smile that crept onto his face.

"Okay, what's with the cheesy grin?" Laney asked.

"Look at you," the Doctor said. "It's almost like you never left the Tardis. The old girl remembers you!" He stroked the console. "Don't you Sexy?" he whispered, before realising there were children present. He stood upright and addressed his new/old friends.

"The Girl and Boy Who Waited," he said "One waited fourteen years, the other two-thousand. But you always manage to find each other. Amy and Rory Pond. A fairytale woven throughout time and space."

"Actually, it's Corey Riffin and Laney Penn now," the blue-haired boy corrected.

"But you can call us by our old names," Laney blurted out. She smiled softly. "If you want to."

The Doctor blushed again. "Sorry," he said. "It's just... It's been a while since New York and I had almost lost hope of ever seeing you again." Then the Doctor's smile returned. "But here you are again. The Ponds, in the Tardis, with the silly old Doctor. Just like old times!"

"Hang on," Corey said, suddenly realizing the change in scenery. "Did you change this back to the previous setting?"

"Course I did," the Doctor answered.

"Aw..." Laney said. "I was starting to like the newer design."

"Hey!" the Doctor made a playful frown. "I just had to jettison the library with the swimming pool, the football arena and my brand new bedroom in order to shift the console room design back to this- And that was your trademark wit, wasn't it?"

Laney couldn't help but smile in amusement. "You think?" she asked.

"Nice to see how some things are the same," the Doctor said.

"Yep!" Laney responded "And Corey's still a goofball!"

At this, Corey blushed lightly. Laney moved close to him and put an arm around him. "But he's my goofball. I can't help but love him!"

"Th-Thanks, Lanes," Corey spoke, feeling his face heat up.

The Doctor smiled and observed the couple before him, when suddenly the Tardis started to shake, indicating the intergalactic time machine was in flight. "And we're off!" he exclaimed. "The Doctor and the Ponds off again on an adventure in time and space!"

Laney giggled as she and her friend clutched the TARDIS console as she flew. "You always liked to be overdramatic, don't you Raggedy Man?"

"You know it," the Doctor happily said. "Come along, Ponds! Geronimo!"

* * *

***What the Doctor saw was from the not-yet-aired Grojband two-parter 'Here Us, Rock!'. Unfortunately, I can't tell you why he looked worried. I reeeeeally don't want to get in trouble with the creators for spoiling the Season 1 finale.**


End file.
